Robert Downey Jr's real Adventure
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is the story about what might happend if RDJ had his very own real adventure without playing any character like Tony Stark for example in real life. He has an adventure with his two bigest fans ad gets into a twist..


Robert Downey Jr's _**real **__Adventure_

_There was once a boy who had brown short hair and cute brown eyes that grew into a teenager who became an actor. He overcame loads of obstacles in his life and eventually became the multi-talented, mega hot adult actor we all know today. This is the story of Robert Downey Jr and what it would be like if he had a real adventure as himself and not playing a character for once._

It all started on a Monday morning, RDJ was going to certain places in New York to film scenes for his upcoming movies. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with a purple heart in the middle and 'Love Me' underneath the heart on it along with blue jeans and black smart shiny shoes as he walked towards the studio. He had his usual Amazing brown hair and super-hot brown eyes with his mega cute smile.

While he was walking, a purple hot balloon with his face on it arrived next to the studio when he wasn't looking. When he got into the studio, the director of the movie told him that he was going to a trip around the world with his number one fan.

"Hi, I'm Grainne. I'm so glad to finally meet you RDJ!" The 14-year old girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing purple jeans, black sandal and a purple short sleeved top which had 'I Love RDJ' in bright light purple letters on it said, excitedly.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you too. So where do you want to go first?" He asked, politely as a guy wearing dark sunglasses, a tuxedo with a green bow tie and blue trainers in the sunshine who had brown eyes and blonde hair got into the basket and began to steer it upwards by heating it up with hot air.

"Let's go to Miami first, then New York and afterwards Paris!" Grainne suggested, confidently with a huge grin on her face. "Ok. Driver, Take us to Miami would ya please?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Mr Downey Jr, Sir!" The driver guy called Gino replied as he steered the balloon in the direction of Miami.

When they arrived in Miami, Gino had to park the hot air balloon near the Miami Beach but away from the city and stayed behind to guard the hot air balloon.

They headed north towards Miami Beach and got to sunbath. Meanwhile, Gino was standing by the hot air balloon so no one could steal it when mysterious men with masks covering their mouths like ninjas and wearing brown and black striped terrorist clothes with black boots crept behind him and grabbed him.

Then they put a look-a-like in his place. When we got back after 5 hours of buying hot dogs, corn dogs, tacos with nachos and cheese and loads of posters and clothes with RDJ on them; We found the look-a-like standing there like Gino had been doing. "Well, Gino. Let's go to Paris next so we don't have to go back and forth" RDJ said.

So they got into the basket and had noticed Gino tied up on the ground behind them yet. Then the mysterious terrorist men quietly crept in to the basket behind them without them noticing yet. After 10 minutes, RDJ noticed that we were going the wrong way. "Um, Gino. This isn't the way to Paris" RDJ said, worriedly.

"No, it's not because you're not going there!" The look-a-like replied, icily as the terrorist men pointed their guns at them and they raised our hands in the air. "I'm actually getting kidnapped! Well, this is totally different to 'Iron Man' because it's real and I could actually die!" RDJ stated. "Try to calm down, RDJ. Why not sing a song? Like 'River' for example?" Grainne suggested. "Ok. I'll try that, then" Robert replied as he sang 'River' as we headed towards Germany.

After 2 hours or so, they arrived in Germany where we landed in Berlin and the terrorist men led them in to an underground cave hideout which was underneath Kreuzberg near the Oberbaum Bridge which is double-decked and close to the river Spree.

Inside the cave, we saw limestone grey walls and there were three wooden chairs in the middle of the room, waiting for us. There was a door way on the right side of the room which led to a hidden confided room for building machines with cameras on there watching.

"We want to you to make mini missiles and a gigantic nuke for us" The leader of the terrorist group with dark brown eyes wearing a green army-like hat said. "Move it!" He shouted as the other terrorist soldiers marched behind us and led us into the hidden room which was sealed by a silver metal door which closed downwards.

"I already know you can't actually build an iron man suit with flamethrowers in real life. I mean you CAN build the suit but it can't have flamethrowers or fly in reality. So, what do we do, now?" Grainne asked. "I don't know" RDJ said, simply and started to sing 'River' again which made the water from the river nearby flow into the room.

Grainne found a disk on the table and put it into the security camera system so the soldiers who were watching saw us planning to make missiles.

"How did you do that?" Grainne cried with excitement. "I don't know. Maybe my song has some kind of reality enchantment!" RDJ suggested. So he sang 'River' again with more water coming in and he began to float on it while standing up as though he was on the ground. "Try Skating!" Grainne yelled, excitedly as RDJ skated on the river just like in his song. Then he held out his hand and Grainne took it; He then pulled Grainne up and he skated all of them out of there with Gino attached to the rope that was tied to RDJ's waist so he could be rescued too.

So RDJ skated away as fast as he could because the terrorist soldiers had released they weren't there when they checked it. They eventually ended up at the beach in Wales and they untied Gino.

They sang 'Driven to Tears' as Grainne led them to her house and Gino went to find another hot air balloon to finish the world tour.

"So what now?" Grainne asked. "How about we go into your room and write a song on your laptop?" RDJ suggested. "Ok!" Grainne replied as she texted one of her friends to come to her house as fast as possible. After about 2-5 seconds, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a flowery purple 'n' green summer dress and white sandals rushed to the door and I ran to the front door to answer it. "Hi Mollie" Grainne said, greeting her happily. "Is he really here?! In your house?!"Mollie exclaimed. "Yes, he's upstairs in my room" Grainne tried my best to say calmly while trying to hide a smile.

So Mollie rushed upstairs and saw him sitting on Grainne's bunk bed. "who is that pretty girl that staring at me?" RDJ asked. "She's my friend, Moly. Can she tag along with us on our tour across the world please?" Grainne pleaded, desperately. "Ok, your parents need to know where you are though" RDJ replied.

"Yes!" They both yelled in unison as Molly used Grainne's house phone to call her parents and Grainne used it after since they were both at work. Then I remembered my little sister and covered RDJ with my towel when I saw the door move and her head popped out of the door with her brown eyes staring at me.

"Grainne, who were you talking to?" D asked, with her brown hair down and wearing a trendy cat top with green eyes, black leggings and purple sandal. "I was just talking to Mollie" Grainne replied swiftly.

"Then remove the towel" D said. So Grainne removed the towel and RDJ froze, pretending to be a life-like manikin of himself. "Typical RDJ stuff" D said, dismissively as she walked away in a teen fashion even though she's 10 almost 11. Meanwhile the terrorist group were trying to track them and sent a robot bunny disguised as a cute little 5 year-old girl with blonde hair and brown eye wearing a pink flowery dress and light pink sandals to find them.

Gino eventually found another purple hot air balloon but this time it had iron man and RDJ in the middle. So Gino took them to Ireland

And went to one of the nearby fields in Dublin. "Ah, I've always wanted to go to Ireland since I've got some Irish blood in me" RDJ remarked, breathing deeply. "I come here a lot on holiday" Grainne said. The little girl found a jetpack laying on the ground somewhere on the streets of London and had managed to follow them. She turned back into a giant robotic bunny and got ready to shoot a huge missile at them. There was a river nearby and RDJ used that to shield all of them.

RDJ made a sword out of water and used it to fend off the robot rabbit. It got out a missile from its belly this time and shot it at RDJ. But Luckily, He miraculously caught and threw it outwards passed the rabbit which made it watch the missile. Then RDJ stabbed it with his water sword while it was distracted and it short circuited out.

RDJ got a special app of his phone which he used to change the coordinates to where the terrorist group's hideout cave was as a little 'gift'. Just then, Grainne spotted my dad's car driving passed and became very sad. "Daddy, can RDJ come with us to Nan's house from a couple of days?" Grainne asked. "How will we all fit in the car?" Daddy asked. "We'll use the hot air balloon while you drive and Gino will follow you" Grainne said, excitedly as she jumped into the basket with Mollie, RDJ and Gino going in behind her.

So after that they had a fun time at the beach with RDJ and Gino had managed to park the hot air balloon somewhere near Nan's house. They went to the library, went Grainne's cousin Ellie and had loads of fun time together. But after about 3 weeks, RDJ had to leave to get back to his wife Susan and his younger son.

"Please don't leave!" Mollie and Grainne plead, sadly in unison. "I'm sorry girl but I have to get back" RDJ said as he kissed our cheeks and foreheads before hopping into the basket with Gino in there with him. Grainne had written her address, phone number and email along with Mollie's on a post-it note which was in RDJ's pocket so they could stay in touch.

"I'll come back soon! Look out for me when Avengers 2 comes and I come to London again!" He called out as they headed north in the direction of home (New York) while he waved at us and we wavered back. After they'd disappeared from view, we started to go crazy with excitement. "We just met RDJ!" Mollie and Grainne screamed loudly for the whole world to hear.

Then they pretended to dance with Imaginary young RDJ with curly brown hair and wearing a tuxedo with smart black shoes to 'Chances are'. Then RDJ sent them two holographic life-like version of his younger self and they kissed them.

Then Grainne said good bye to Mollie as Daddy took her back to the UK so she could get ready to going to another hot country called Aberdabi. But Mollie and Grainne shared a secret smile because they had a slight secret which neither of their parents knew about. Their phones had a special app for teleporting them to the hot air balloon RDJ had taken to get home and was now back at his house somewhere in New York, (I think) with His wife Susan and son Exton.

So they used our phones to make holographic life-like solid version of themselves before they teleported on to the hot air balloon to go to more places. "Girls, what are you doing here?!" Gino exclaimed as they arrived in the basket which was back in New York. "We want to see more of the world" They said in unison. "Well, once RDJ comes back from looking after his wife and younger son; you can come see more places around the world" Gino sighed, as he gave into their demands. "Yay!" They both squealed loudly.

_So after that, They saw Paris, Italy, Tokyo, Australia, Mexico and all the other safe holiday-friendly countries around the world with RDJ and Gino. So now, whenever they need to go somewhere abroad; They select their teleport app and leave holograms in their place to go on a 'Around the world' tour adventure of sightseeing the whole world from a hot air balloon with RDJ, The best talented, hot actor in the entire world! _

_**The end**_


End file.
